fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday Night Connection (1982)
A list of the puzzles and their solutions for this year. 'January' *08 January 1982 #Rush: 'Cinderella Man (LP-A Farewell To Kings)' (Anthem / Mercury) #Jethro Tull: 'Mother Goose (LP-Aqualung)' (Chrysalis) #David Bowie: 'Aladdin Sane (LP-Aladdin Sane)' (RCA) :Connection: pantomime *15 January 1982 #Yes: 'Turn Of The Century (LP-Going For The One)' (Atlantic) #Rick Wakeman: 'Anne Boleyn (LP-Six Wives Of Henry VIII)' (A&M) #Genesis: 'Snowbound (LP-And Then There Were Three)' (Charisma) :Connection: numbers *22 January 1982 #April Wine: 'Future Tense (LP-Nature Of The Beast)' (Capitol) #Rose Tattoo: 'Rock 'N' Roll Outlaw (LP-Rock n Roll Outlaw)' (Carrere) #Gillan: 'Bite The Bullet (LP-Future Shock)' (Virgin) :Connection: Baldies! Joey Mercer, Angry Anderson and John McCoy *29 January 1982 #Motorhead: 'The Hammer (LP-No Sleep Til Hammersmith)' (Bronze) #Eagles: 'Hotel California (2xLP-Eagles Live)' (Elektra) #AC/DC: 'For Those About To Rock (We Salute You) (LP-For Those About To Rock)' (Atlantic) :Connection: London football teams - The Hammers (West Ham Utd), The Eagles (Crystal Palace), The Gunners (Arsenal - from the cannon on the cover of For Those...) February *12 February 1982 #King Crimson: '21st Century Schizoid Man (LP-In The Court Of The Crimson King (An Observation By King Crimson))' (Island) #Saga: 'Mouse In A Maze (LP-Images At Twilight)' (Polydor) #Sammy Hagar: 'Piece Of My Heart (LP-Standing Hampton)' (Geffen) :Connection: Hampton Court Maze *19 February 1982 #Dr. Feelgood: 'Down At The Doctors (LP-Private Practice)' (United Artists) #Status Quo: 'Down Down (LP-On The Level)' (Vertigo) #West, Bruce & Laing: 'Why Dontcha (LP-Why Dontcha)' (CBS) :Connection: Counties in Ireland - Cork (Corky Laing drummer of West, Bruce & Laing), Mayo (Gypo Mayo is guitarist of Dr. Feelgood) and Down Down (Down, a county in Northern Ireland) *26 February 1982 #Atomic Rooster: 'Winter (LP-Atomic Rooster)' (B & C) #Jack Bruce: 'Theme For An Imaginary Western (LP-Songs For A Tailor)' (Polydor) #Sensational Alex Harvey Band: 'Dance To Your Daddy (LP-SAHB Stories)' (Mountain) :Connection: (TV: 'I'll give you a clue, because it's a bit difficult. The clue is What's In The Name?') And the answer was - ''The three bass players (Nick Graham, Jack Bruce & Chris Glenn) have surnames that can also be Christian names! '''March' *05 March 1982 #Groundhogs: 'Cherry Red (LP-Split)' (Liberty) #Whitesnake: 'Child Of Babylon (LP-Come An' Get It)' (Liberty) #AC/DC: 'Whole Lotta Rosie (LP-Let There Be Rock)' (Atlantic) :Connection: wine (Red, White, Rosie) *26 March 1982 #Yes: 'White Car (LP-Drama)' (Atlantic) #Rush: 'Red Barchetta (LP-Moving Pictures)' (Mercury) #Ted Nugent: Terminus Eldorado (LP-Scream Dream)' (Epic) :Connection: cars 'April' *09 April 1982 #Scorpions: 'Holiday (LP-Lovedrive)' (Harvest) #Pink Floyd: 'Wish You Were Here (LP-Wish You Were Here)' (Harvest) #Steve Hackett: 'Picture Postcard (LP-Cured)' (Charisma) :Connection: holidays *16 April 1982 #Uriah Heep: 'Too Scared To Run (LP-Abominog)' (Bronze) #Pink Floyd: 'Astronomy Domine (2xLP-Ummagumma)' (Harvest) #Blue Öyster Cult: 'The Marshall Plan (LP-Cultösaurus Erectus)' (CBS) :Connection: album titles contain fictitious words *23 April 1982 #Alice Cooper: 'Teenage Lament '74 (7")' (Warner Bros.) #Blue Öyster Cult: 'Seven Screaming Dizbusters (2xLP-On Your Feet Or On Your Knees)' (CBS) #Jefferson Starship: 'Jane (LP-Freedom At Point Zero)' (RCA) :Connection: numbers *30 April 1982 #Saxon: 'Machine Gun (LP-Wheels Of Steel)' (Starline) #Beatles: 'Tomorrow Never Knows (LP-Revolver)' (Parlophone) #Magnum: 'The Battle (LP-Magnum II)' (Jet) :Connection: guns June *18 June 1982 #Be Bop Deluxe: 'Sister Seagull (2xLP-The Best Of And The Rest Of)' (Harvest) #Free: 'My Brother Jake (2xLP-The Free Story)' (Island) #Journey: 'Mother, Father (LP-Escape)' (CBS) :Connection: family relations *25 June 1982 *Alquin: 'The Dance (LP-The Mountain Queen)' Polydor *not recorded *not recorded :Connection: unknown July *09 July 1982 #Heads, Hands & Feet : "Warming Up The Band" (LP - Heads, Hands & Feet) Island #Love: "Alone Again, Or" (LP - Forever Changes) Elektra #Ten Years After: "Love Like A Man" (LP - Cricklewood Green) Deram :Connection: All the bands have a band called "A Lee"; Albert, Arthur & Alvin August ' *27 August 1982 :''No FNC '''September *03 September 1982 #Tomorrow: 'My White Bicycle (7")' (Parlophone) #Byrds: 'Mind Gardens (LP-Younger Than Yesterday)' (CBS) #Jefferson Airplane: 'Today (LP-Surrealistic Pillow)' (RCA Victor) :Connection: yesterday, today, tomorrow *17 September 1982 #Led Zeppelin: 'Going To California' (LP-IV) Swan Song #Rainbow: 'Tarot Woman' (LP-Rising) Polydor #Renaissance: 'Thinking About Things I Don't Understand' (LP-Turn Of The Cards) BTM :Connection: tarot cards 'October' *15 October 1982 #Alice Cooper: 'Caught In A Dream (LP-Love It To Death)' (Straight) #Spirit: 'When I Touch You (LP-Twelve Dreams Of Doctor Sardonicus)' (Epic) #Kevin Ayers: 'Dr. Dream Theme (LP-The Confessions Of Dr Dream And Other Stories)' (Island) :Connection: dreaming *22 October 1982 #Strawberry Alarm Clock: 'Incense And Peppermints (LP-Incense And Peppermints)' (Pye International) #Lemon Pipes: 'Through With You (LP-Green Tambourine)' (Buddah) #Golden Earring: 'Vanilla Queen (LP-Moontan)' (Track Record) :C''onnection: flavours of ice cream (strawberry, vanilla)'' *29 October 1982 #Neil Young: 'Tonight's The Night - Part II (LP-Tonight's The Night)' (Reprise) #Stephen Stills: 'Nothin' To Do But Today (LP-Stephen Stills 2)' (Atlantic) #Nils Lofgren: 'Back It Up (2xLP-Night After Night)' (A&M) :Connection: Nils Lofgren plays on all tracks 'November' *05 November 1982 #Journey: 'Day Dream (LP-Evolution)' (CBS) #Cars: 'Up And Down (LP-Panorama)' (Elektra) #Queen: 'Bohemian Rhapsody (LP-A Night At The Opera)' (EMI) :Connection: All produced by Roy Thomas Baker *12 November 1982 #Rainbow: 'Power (LP-Straight Between The Eyes)' (Polydor) #Barclay James Harvest: 'Love On The Line (LP-Eyes Of the Universe)' (Polydor) #Tommy Bolin: 'Someday Will Bring Our Love Home (LP-Private Eyes)' (CBS) :Connection: eyes *19 November 1982 :No FNC: Four Ever Rock listener's chart *26 November 1982 #Black Sabbath: 'Rat Salad (LP-Paranoid)' (Vertigo) #AC/DC: 'Crabsody In Blue (LP-Let There Be Rock)' (Atlantic) #Blue Öyster Cult: 'Unknown Tongue (LP-Cultösaurus Erectus)' (CBS) :Connection: colours December *10 December 1982 #Led Zeppelin: 'Immigrant Song (LP-Led Zeppelin III)' (Atlantic) #Eric Clapton: 'Let It Grow (LP-461 Ocean Boulevard)' (RSO) #Jeff Beck: 'Space Boogie (LP-There & Back)' (Epic) :Connection: Clapton, Beck and Jimmy Page were all members of the Yardbirds *17 December 1982 #Moody Blues: 'Question (LP-A Question Of Balance)' (Threshold) #Peter Gabriel: 'No Self Control (LP-Peter Gabriel)' (Charisma) #Led Zeppelin: 'Dazed And Confused (LP-Led Zeppelin)' (Atlantic) :Connection: ? emotions Category:1982 Category:Lists